To Forever Carry On
by blizzard4cynder
Summary: a story I have run through time and, time again...or have I?
I come home through the door after another draining day. I head upstairs, put my backpack down, take a shower, and go to bed. I don't do much on a regular basis. I will play videogames if I feel like it, but most of the time I lie in bed thinking, dreaming, and wishing about things I could do. I always tell myself that I would never have the chance to to accomplish those things, but that night, that night was different. I went to bed, fell asleep, and what only felt like three seconds later I woke back up I felt grass, leaves, and gravel. I quickly stood up, and found myself in a forest when I noticed a few friends of mine lying next to me, I was attending high school with them at the time of our graduation year, I shook them awake.

N. " guys, guys wake up wake up! do you know where we are?" They all Rose up, and were baffled as much as I was. we had no idea where we were, and as we investigated our surroundings that's when I saw the smoke, then the fires, and then the flags. We were in the middle of a war-torn Equestria. different empires, and factions splitting the the land I could tell that all of this was in chaos, but then I thought to myself

N. (this is it! this is your chance! you can bring those dreams to life here and now! this is your chance handed to you on a platter, take it!) So I clench my fist and when I did I felt something on my wrist, I looked it was a pip-boy. I opened up the inventory and saw that ALL inventory, and stats from every save file of every game I have played. Even the guns I have unlocked from the C.O.D. franchise are in here.

N. (well at least I'm stocked up on quite literally everything) I thought, then after reassuring my friends of our current state on supplies, and that we are going to be fine they seemed to calm down a little but were still baffled at our predicament and so was I.

N. " well we should go to Ponyville there we can probably get a good start"

R. "a good start on what?"

N. "you'll see" as we walk down the path I find a map in my pip-boy showing all the different factions and empires and where their territory lines are drawn.

N. (I have to do this, for us all, to forever carry on) As we walk down the path I try my best to walk with confidence, but I know that we are bound to run into someone eventually, and they're more likely to be hostile than friendly.

N. "I'll take point, stay behind me and stay close" As we exited the forest I went into my Pip-Boy inventory and equipped some T-60F power armor (fallout 4) and a good rifle. We followed some train tracks we came across for about a quarter of a mile, but it was starting to get dark so we decided to settle down for the night. we made sure to stay close to the train tracks but out of sight. The closest factions were the Brotherhood of Steel to the southwest and the Russians to the north.

R. "Do you even know where we're going?" I look to Rakerd.

N. "I have a map on my pip boy I'm certain of where we're going"

Th. "Do you now?"

N. "No it's the menu for IHOP of course, and i'm also the quene of england"

To. "just making sure dude" Rakerd shrugs it all off and goes to sleep, he doesn't question a lot. I was concerned about Torreon the most, especially if we get in a firefight. Thompson seems like he can handle himself, but i'm not so sure about Rakerd usually shrugs off most things. As for myself I was still shaking at the fact that we're here. I can believe we're here with this chance that was put in front of me. If I can pull this off it would mean a better world for everyone. When I was convinced that we will be alright for the night, I decided to sleep myself. The next morning I decided that it would be better if everyone was armed, so I handed Thompson an MP5, Rakerd an M14, in Torreon an uzi. We reach the beginning of a train tunnel, however...it only looks big enough for the train...

N. "Maby we can go over it"

To. "or around it" As Torreon points out a low part of the hill line.

N. "oh, I guess we're going around it"

R. "Noah are you sure that your pip boy's map is right?'

N. "shut up"

R. "look all im saying is-"

N. "no seriously shut the fuck up!" I whisper.

...

...

(the light sound of blades in the distance)

N. (fuck! vertibird!) "get down!"

To. "what?'

N. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN!" I whisper through my teeth, as it passes over head. hm, B.O.S. probably just scouting the area...wait a minute...that wasn't suppose to happen! in the version in my head we get to ponyville with no problem! the version in my head...The Version In MY Head...oh no...I forgot...The Multiverse Theory! ALL universis exist in parallel! As soon as we arrived here we created a version of the story where we actually come here! thus a whole NEW universe! It may not be like the one in my head at all! FUCK! We continue onward, but Thompson notices the distress on my face, and asks me if i'm alright.

Th. "are you ok Noah?"

N."yeah I'm fine...wait who's that?" The entire mane 6!? looks like there on some kind of outing, or picnic.

R. "should we hide?"

Th. "mabe" As he finished that word Rainbow Dash pointed us out and then the rest followed, soon all of them were looking at us...

To. "so now what?"

N. "Running time!"


End file.
